


Don't Test Me

by anchovyy



Series: Of Wine and Coffee [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: "I've never really committed to anyone," Jaehyun answered, honest, "but I'm willing to try with you.""Then that's good enough," Johnny smiled, pulling the younger into a warm hug.Jaehyun is finally ready to move onto the next stage of his relationship with Johnny.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Of Wine and Coffee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Don't Test Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the #30DayJohnJaeChallenge by [@JohnJaeFest](https://twitter.com/JohnJaeFest) on Twitter.  
> \- Was posted on twitter before but I just decided to compile it into a series on ao3 since I'm adding more stuff to this.  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

Jaehyun shuffled a little in his sleep before waking up, slowly blinking his eyes open as he took in his surroundings. As quietly laid there while his eyes slowly adjusted to the minimal light that managed to seep through the blackout curtains, little flashes of last night played in his mind, making him smile. He stifled a yawn before stretching his body slightly, trying to chase away the sleep that was still clinging onto him, careful in his movement as to not wake the man next to him up.

Johnny is laid on his side behind him as the big spoon, his chest against Jaehyun's back with his arm loosely wrapped around Jaehyun's torso. It felt nice being in the older's embrace, it was warm and cozy. It's another addition to the list of things Jaehyun wouldn't mind getting used to.

Jaehyun reached over to the nightstand for his phone, 9:20 am, the display shows. He made a mental note to ask Johnny if he was lying about being an early riser the last time they talked about this. 

Jaehyun went through his texts, a couple of past hookups having texted him yesterday after they saw last night's post on Instagram. Chuckling, he simply marked them all and pressed the delete button without hesitation before opening up his group chat with Doyoung and Taeyong, giving them a brief summary of what had happened and that he's planning to stay over at Johnny's for the day if the older allows it.

He locked his phone and placed it back on the nightstand before carefully turning around to face the older. Johnny was still knocked out, face soft and relaxed. He looked so serene and at peace that Jaehyun was almost scared to even breathe in his direction, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. Jaehyun slowly inched closer until he was pressed against the broad chest, placing soft kisses against the taut skin in front of him. Johnny’s subconscious sleeping form tightening his arms around the younger, pulling him closer and against Jaehyun’s will, the steady breathing and warmth of Johnny pulled him back to sleep. 

________________________

Jaehyun woke up again a few hours later to an empty bed. He rolled over and got out of the bed immediately, hating how it felt cold and unfamiliar without the older in it. He lazily trudged over to Johnny's ensuite to wash his face, pausing mid wash as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He gently traced the fully bloomed purple marks Johnny had left on him, from his neck down to his chest and to his torso, before the mirror reflection ended, the rest of the marks on his thighs hidden by the marbled counter in front of him. He loved it, being marked like this. With one last look at the mirror and quick brush of fingers through his bed hair he exited the bathroom. 

Jaehyun was about to go look for Johnny around the house, not caring about clothes since he knew his well abused body would be a welcomed sight by the elder but the sudden cold he felt running through his body made him head to the older's closet instead. Rifling through one of the neat stacks of folded tops Johnny owned he came across a soft baby blue knit sweater and decided to put it on. It was slightly oversized on him, just enough to cover his ass and the sleeves long enough to give him cute little sweater paws.

He padded out into the living room, finding Johnny sitting on the sofa, one leg crossed on top of the other as he sipped on his coffee and hummed into the phone held against his ear. Since the older's eyes were trained on the iPad he had precariously perched on his lap, brows knitted in concentration, Johnny didn't notice Jaehyun's entrance until the younger cleared his throat. Johnny looked up at the sounds, eyes immediately finding Jaehyun, offering a smile in greeting. Jaehyun couldn't help the feeling of smugness that bloomed in him when he notice the way Johnny's eyes paused at the hem on the sweater where some marks from last night peeked out.

"Yeah, I think that should be fine. Send me the files and I'll look through them in a bit," Johnny said into the phone as he locked his tablet, placing it on the coffee table. Getting up and walking over to Jaehyun.

"I gotta go now. I'll call you later. Yeah. Bye," the older ended the call as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, "hey there, baby boy."

Jaehyun blushed a little at the pet name, memories of how he let slip his daddy kink last night came back to him. 

"Mm, hi," he mumbled shyly.

"I've just made us lunch. Come on," Johnny said as he took Jaehyun's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Jaehyun poured them drinks and took a seat at the glass dining table while Johnny plated their food. 

"This is good," Jaehyun hummed, taking another bite.

"Glad you like it," the older smiled, pausing for a few seconds before continuing "so...about yesterday, how you said you thought the dinner was a date-"

"I was just joking, don't worry," Jaehyun answered, swallowing his food quickly before continuing, "I haven't really been in anything serious before and isn't looking for one now either, so it's fine. I enjoy your company and we're compatible in bed...we can keep it casual, no strings attached."

"Is that really what you want?" Johnny stared at the younger, curious, "because I kinda feel like it's more than casual right now."

"What-"

" _I_ want more. I would love for this to be more than just casual fucking, Jaehyun," Johnny added as he smiled at the younger softly, "you don't have to answer now, you can take your time to think it over."

Johnny then got up from the table to wash his plate, leaving a stunned Jaehyun at the dining table. Jaehyun did feel _something_ for Johnny but after years of just going around doing whatever and whoever he wants he couldn't help but to feel nervous at the thought of having to be tied down to just one person.

"Hey," Johnny called, snapping Jaehyun out of his reverie, "we don't have to be awkward. I just wanted to let you know where I stand. I'm down to just be fuck buddies still if that's what you want, but we're gonna have to lay down some rules for that."

Jaehyun only nodded dumbly, not sure how to react, his mind still processing everything. 

"I'm gonna be in my office for a bit, I have some work to do," Johnny pointed to a room down the hallway, "you can stay today if you want."

"Yeah, sure," Jaehyun answered, watching the older's retreating form as he took another bite of his lunch.

Jaehyun took his time finishing the rest of his food, he's a slow eater to begin with but with the thoughts that's going through his mind right now it takes absolutely forever for him to finish. 

Johnny, dear darling Johnny. The older is definitely attractive as hell and is an amazing person too, so it's a no brainer for Jaehyun that he does want to continue whatever they're having, but is he really ready to be exclusive? As he thought about it, the conversation he had had with his friends yesterday before leaving the apartment drifted into his mind. Thinking back, he really had stopped flirting with everyone since meeting Johnny. He did check the thirsty DMs and comments he got but he wasn't interested in anyone as he found himself comparing them to the older when he checked out their pictures - Johnny has prettier lips, Johnny's abs look better, Johnny's dick looks more suckable.

Maybe he's really moving on from his fuck boy life and is ready for a steady relationship. And hell, he was already introduced to Johnny's close friends and had been doing domestic things together - helping Johnny pick out throw pillows for his couch after their coffee date, texting each other what they're having for lunch and dinner, the occasional good morning and good night texts, and the morning cuddle today was just the icing on the cake. It felt natural, nothing felt forced but it's still all too much, too quick and rapid of a change to his life now that he's actively thinking about it.

Jaehyun cleaned up after himself before heading towards the direction of Johnny's home office, knocking on the slightly ajar door before peeking in.

"Hi," Johnny said, looking up from his monitor, round glasses perched on his nose, "everything alright?"

"Didn't know you wore glasses," Jaehyun said as he made his way across the fairly spacious room, towards the desk Johnny was sitting behind.

"Only when I have to read long reports and look at details," the older replied, chuckling softly, "is it a deal breaker?"

"No," Jaehyun hummed before rounding the table. Johnny pushed away from his desk slightly, swiveling his chair so he's fully facing Jaehyun who's now standing right next to him. The younger looked oddly vulnerable, a side the older hadn't really seen before.

"You okay?," Johnny said as he reached out for Jaehyun's hand, "if it's about what I said earlier, you-"

Johnny's words were stopped by plush lips pressing against his – Jaehyun kissed him slow and languid.

"Do you still have a lot of work to do?" Jaehyun asked as he pulled back.

"Probably an hour or two's worth," Johnny hummed, glancing over to the charts he had opened on his screen, "I try not to work on weekends but they're urgent so…." 

Jaehyun nodded slowly in understanding.

"Can I stay here tho, while you work?" 

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"Thank you," the younger answered before leaning down to kiss Johnny again, deeper this time, hand cupping Johnny's face to pull the older closer 

"Jaehyun," Johnny warned, as the younger didn't make any signs of pulling back, "I need to work."

"I know, just, a bit more," Jaehyun pants between kisses, "I need you."

Jaehyun's hand moved down Johnny's body and before the older could comprehend, had snaked into his sweatpants and was groping at his soft dick.

"Jaehyun," Johnny hissed at the younger's sudden move, tone sterner than before.

Jaehyun moaned in the kiss as he felt Johnny slowly hardening in his hand.

"Can I-"

"Jae, I'd really love to but I have to finish this right away," Johnny groaned when Jaehyun thumbed at his slit. 

"I'll just sit on it, I'll keep you warm while you work, please," Jaehyun whined, desperate, "daddy."

He just needed the older. He doesn't know what caused this sudden burst of neediness but after thinking about possibly being only Johnny's, his nerves are all over the place and he needs something to distract him, to ground him and what’s better than Johnny.

Johnny proceeded to pull Jaehyun closer, making the younger straddle him in his office chair, glad that he had splurged on the furniture now. Jaehyun sat on the older's lap, arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck and legs bent and dangling over the arm rests. Johnny wrapped his arms around the younger’s lower back, pulling him close for a kiss. They kissed for a while before Jaehyun started to rut against the older.

“Jaehyun…” Johnny whispered softly, reminding the other of their agreement. 

“Right, sorry,” Jaehyun mumbled softly.

Johnny leaned over Jaehyun to open his drawer desk, pulling out a bottle of lube, passing it over to Jaehyun. The younger scooted back a little, leaving enough space between them so he could pull Johnny’s dick out of his sweatpants. He poured a generous amount in his hands, warming it up a little before moving to wrap his fingers around the older, giving it a few good tugs and earning a few sharp inhales of breaths from Johnny. 

Once he deemed Johnny’s dick wet enough, he lifts himself up a little, one hand on Johnny’s shoulder to steady himself as the other aligns Johnny’s half mast dick with his hole. Even half hard Johnny did provide quite a stretch and if Jaehyun wasn’t thoroughly used last night not prepping himself like this would’ve been painful.

Jaehyun slowly sank down on the older until he bottomed out. He could feel Johnny growing in him and how his dick twitched. Jaehyun grinded his hips slightly, testing, but Johnny’s strong grip on his hips stopped him.

“You said you’re gonna be a good little cockwarmer so that’s exactly what you’re gonna do baby,” Johnny said as he carefully maneuvered his chair back into its previous position - facing the desk to continue his work with one hand, the other wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist.

“Be a good boy and I’ll give you what you need after I’m done working.”

It's tempting to move more but Jaehyun doesn't, he needed to obey and wanted to be a good boy for Johnny. Jaehyun could feel the way his hole clenched around Johnny's member on reflex, pulsing on its own. Exhaling slowly, the younger ignored his body's reactions and instead laid his head on Johnny's broad shoulder, getting comfortable and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, breathing the older in. The click clacking sound of the keyboard and Johnny’s steady breathing grounded him, and for the first time in a long while Jaehyun felt like he fully _belonged._ In Johnny's embrace he found a safe space – a place where there are no judgements, no need for explanations. A place where he could just _be._

 _"_ Have you thought about my question?" Johnny asked after a couple of hours, turning off his computer as he’s finally done with his work - taking longer than expected. It’s hard to work with one hand and even harder to focus when he could feel Jaehyun’s muscle fluttering around his dick. 

Jaehyun hummed, pulling back slightly to look at the older. The change of position caused Johnny's dick in him to move deeper, although it was the slightest bit of friction it drew a soft hiss from the both of them. Both so sensitive and hyper aware of their connected bodies. 

"I've never really committed to anyone," Jaehyun answered, honest, "but I'm willing to try with you."

"Then that's good enough," Johnny smiled, pulling the younger into a warm hug.

Jaehyun pulled slightly away from the hug only to lean back in for a kiss, it was gentle and slow and there was no rush or heat behind it at all despite their current position, both sighing in content when they parted, and looking forward to what's in store for them. 

__________________________

It's now been three months since Johnny had asked Jaehyun to be exclusive with him. Three months since Jaehyun had stopped being a single man. Three months of Jaehyun only sleeping with one guy. And Jaehyun can't seem to wrap his head around why he was so scared of committing before and why he didn't do this sooner because the past four months have been amazing. Well maybe he does, and it was because none of the men before was Johnny. None even came close.

"You're texting Johnny again aren't you?" Doyoung asked from across the table. Taeyong who was picking at his sandwich now looking up at Jaehyun too, a smile on his face. 

"Yeah, why? Can't I text him?" Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he set his phone down.

"Nah, you can. It’s just that you just have this smile when you text him, and I think it's cute," Doyoung shrugged, eating his salad.

"Why haven't we met him yet by the way?" Taeyong asked, eyes narrowed into slits, "does he not want to meet your friends?"

"No," Jaehyun pursed his lips, voice quiet, "I'm the one against it."

Loud gasps were heard as harsh smacks were dealt against his arms and chest at his statement.

"I'm sorry, okay," Jaehyun sighs, "he actually does want to meet you."

"He does? He knows about us?"

"Yeah, it's not like I don't talk about you guys," Jaehyun sighs, "it's just that you know, you can be kinda a lot...and it's my first serious relationship so.."

"We're not gonna grill him," Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"We'll maybe just embarrass you, but you do that on your own enough so what's the difference really," Doyoung added, smirking “we just wanna finally meet the owner of the dick that got you whipped.”

"You've met his friends multiple times now Jae," Taeyong said with his puppy eyes, "we wanna meet your boyfriend too."

"I'll ask him if he wants to come for your Christmas party…?"

"Yes! Ask him! He better agree to come or I'm never approving of this relationship," Taeyong jokes.

__________________________

"Babe," Jaehyun called out as he entered Johnny's house. He’s honestly not sure if the older is even home but the place he went to have brunch with his friends was nearby so he figured why not take his chances. He didn’t think to notify Johnny prior as the older didn't mind him coming over whenever, plus they were texting just a few hours ago and the man didn't say that he was out or anything.

Another reason that allowed Jaehyun to just stop by unannounced without worry of being stuck outside was that Johnny had updated his security system and added Jaehyun’s fingerprint to the list a month ago.

"You’re always coming over, so it’s easier," Johnny had said one evening. Although the older seemed indifferent to the suggestion, Jaehyun knew how big of a step this actually was seeing that even Johnny’s trusted personal assistant for years who was now a close friend too still only gets a code that the man updated regularly, so Jaehyun can’t help but to smile each time he placed his finger on the sensor. 

The house was quiet when Jaehyun first stepped in, it was dark, the blinds drawn. But as he headed towards the bedroom he could see through the open door a large lump of man laid out on the bed, spectacled eyes focused fully on his iPad. 

Jaehyun leaned against the door frame and knocked against the wood of the door twice, getting Johnny's attention.

"Hi," he greeted softly, heart softening at the way Johnny's face lit up with a smile when they found him.

"Hey," Johnny said as he tossed his iPad on the bedside table and took off his glasses, opening his arms in silent invitation.

"Are you ever gonna get out of bed?" Jaehyun asked as he walked over.

"Now that you're here, probably not," Jaehyun chuckled at the response as he crawled into Johnny's arm, snuggling close – giving Johnny a soft peck on the lips before resting his head against the older's bare chest, arms wrapping around the older's torso. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, just soaking in each other's presence. 

"How was brunch?" Johnny asked, fingers playing with Jaehyun's hair.

"It was good," Jaehyun mumbled, turning his head slightly to pepper kisses on Johnny's pecs, "Taeyong wants me to invite you to his Christmas party."

"Do you want me to go?" Johnny asked carefully, he knew that Jaehyun had been hesitant of him meeting his friends.

"I do," Jaehyun looked up at Johnny, teeth worrying over his bottom lip "I'm just...scared."

"It's okay, I'll be on my best behaviour."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Jaehyun sighed, "my friends are...a lot."

"I'm sure they're lovely," Johnny chuckled, strong arms wrapping around Jaehyun firmly, manhandling him so that he's fully on top of the older, "tho probably not as lovely as you, I'm sure."

"You're so cheesy," Jaehyun laughed.

"Only for my baby," Johnny smiled before pulling Jaehyun down for a passionate kiss.

________________________

It's finally Christmas day and to say that Jaehyun was nervous is an understatement. Jaehyun and his roommate, Jungwoo, had decided to go to Taeyong's earlier to help out with whatever preparation that needed to be done. Taeyong always threw an amazing party, good food, good company and a lot of drinks despite the host's own low tolerance. 

While they were finishing things up Doyoung showed up with more wine and they decided to have a glass before the other guests started to show up.

"What time is Johnny coming?" Doyoung asked over his glass.

"He said he'll be here soon, he's already on the way. He wanted to meet you guys first before everyone else comes," Jaehyun said as he checked his phone.

"Does he know...you know, that you probably hooked up with half of the people coming later?" Jungwoo smirked at Jaehyun.

"What do you mean half?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “it’s just like 2 of them. But anyways, yeah, he does. I’ve mentioned it after I told him about the party, better him finding out about it from me rather than you lot."

"And he's fine with it?" Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

"He just said it's the past and that it doesn't matter," Jaehyun shrugged, "I mean, he even helps me take my thirst trap pics sometimes so I think he's really cool about these things. It's really nice to know he trusts me like that."

"Damn, does he have single friends?" Jungwoo asked, "I need a mature rich man to domesticate me too."

"Yeah, unlike the controlling douche of an ex you-," Taeyong's words were cut off by the door bell.

"That must be Johnny," Jaehyun said, rushing to the door.

Jaehyun returned to the kitchen to his friends with Johnny in tow. 

“I knew you were good looking since Jaehyun never shuts up about you but damn,” Jungwoo whistled when he noticed the newcomer.

Jaehyun squeaked at Jungwoo’s remark, the tips of his ears turning slightly red as he heard Johnny’s soft chuckle from behind him, “you talk to your friends about me a lot, babe? That’s cute.”

Jaehyun made quick work to shut down any other possible remarks by both parties and quickly introduced his friends to Johnny. As there were only four chairs currently around the island of Taeyong’s kitchen he offered his seat to Johnny. Jaehyun was about to go get another glass for Johnny but the older grabbed his arm, pulling him close before making Jaehyun sit on his lap. The older secured an arm around the younger’s waist so he couldn't move as the other grabbed Jaehyun’s glass, “it’s fine, we can share.”

His friends laughed at the blatant display of affection, never in their wildest dream could they have imagined someone having this much control and power over Jaehyun. The younger just whined exasperatedly at Johnny’s action, face and ears turning a brighter shade of red, “you said you’ll behave, John.”

“Sorry,” the older placed a kiss against the side of his head, “I haven’t seen you in a while and you just looked so adorable. I’ve missed you.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he freed himself from the older, going into the other room to find another chair. 

“So, Johnny,” Taeyong started.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“You’re really serious with Jaehyun?”

“Is this going to be the shovel talk?” Johnny smiled amusedly, “I am. I see myself being with him for a long time. Forever, hopefully.”

“You really don’t mind about his...” Jungwoo trailed off.

“His past? No. What he did out of the relationship isn’t anything for me to judge. It's not like I’m a saint either, I have...a past as well. All that matters to me is how we both act in the relationship now,” Johnny answered sincerely. He really wants Jaehyun’s friend to accept him, especially with how much they mean to the younger. 

“I think people are arriving now,” Jaehyun said as he walked into the room, no clue of the conversation the rest was having, eyes glued on his phone, “Lucas just texted me, they’re looking for parking right now.”

________________________

They party totaled to about 20 people and it was nice to see faces that Jaehyun haven't seen in a while. Johnny was getting along with everyone as well, easily getting into conversations within the smaller groups littered around the house. Jaehyun didn't really stick to Johnny's side much that evening, wanting to just let his friends and Johnny to get to know each other without his influence. 

Besides, the most important ones had already given Johnny a nod of approval so Jaehyun didn't really care about the rest. Taeyong had approached him earlier, pulling him aside to say that they all agree that Johnny does Jaehyun good and that they hope they'll last. Nothing could really dampen Jaehyun's mood after that. The year is closing on a high for him. 

Noticing the amount of wine he had drank throughout the night Jaehyun figured it's time to stop and to find actual water to drink if he's planning on doing other more fun things with Johnny tonight. The older had mentioned something about a special gift for Jaehyun when they get home and he had been curious and excited since.

Jaehyun was pouring himself a glass of cold water from the fridge when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, he jumped and tensed at first, about to fight whoever it was but once he registered the familiar scent of Johnny he quickly relaxed into the older's hold. 

"You've been talking to all these other people all night and ignoring me. That's not nice baby," Johnny whispered against his temple, leaving a feather light kiss.

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't," Johnny chuckled lowly, "I know what you're doing Jaehyun, but it's not happening."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You want me to get jealous don't you? I see the way you glance over at me when guys approach you," Johnny's voice dropped an octave, "and you know that I know that you've hooked up with a couple of these guys before, and you know I can see the way they're still thirsting over you."

"Johnny, I-" Jaehyun's sentence was cut off when Johnny suddenly flipped him around, pressing his back against the counter.

"I'm not jealous honestly, I'm just...proud," Johnny slid one leg between Jaehyun's pressing his thigh against the younger's crotch, "it's an ego booster knowing that everyone wants your man but they're never getting him."

"Yeah?" Jaehyun's breath caught in his throat as Johnny leaned down to bite at his neck.

"At the end of the day it's my bed you're getting into, and it's my dick that's gonna fill you up, right baby boy? No one else can satisfy you but me."

"Yes, daddy, only you," Jaehyun whimpered, insanely turned on right now. He thought a jealous Johnny would be cute but a secure and confident Johnny was way better. It's so hot how sure he is of himself and how much he trusted Jaehyun to respect their relationship. 

"Good boy," Johnny said as he pulled back to observe the younger, loving the way Jaehyun was all worked up from just a little teasing, hips already lightly grinding against his thigh. Johnny chuckled lowly at that, wondering how exactly was he supposed to get jealous over guys flirting with Jaehyun when he knew that no one else could affect the younger the way he does. 

"You're already so needy baby, I didn't even touch you," Johnny grinned, fingers digging into Jaehyun's waist, keeping him still.

"Daddy~" Jaehyun whined, pulling Johnny down for an open mouthed kiss.

"Your friends could walk in on us anytime now baby."

"Don't care," Jaehyun mumbled between kisses, grinding against Johnny's leg harder, his dick twitching, coming to life.

"God, you're so fucking cute," Johnny chuckled, as Jaehyun buried his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. The older man just stood still, letting Jaehyun rut against him. As Jaehyun got more desperate and started making more noise, Johnny decided that enough is enough, they should stop before things got out of control.

"I'm not really the type to get jealous or possessive, baby. But I can do that if you want," Johnny whispered into his neck after a hard suck, leaving a faint purpling mark.

"Although I do have my limit, so don't test me too much," Johnny said as he took a step back, "be a good boy and when we get back I can give you your Christmas present."

And with that, Johnny reached behind Jaehyun to grab the glass of water that the younger had poured earlier, sipping on it as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned and flustered Jaehyun behind.


End file.
